


松动的门扉

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [11]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 小鸟游纺向父亲坦白与八乙女乐的恋情
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 1





	松动的门扉

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录系列第十一篇  
> 虽在约会记录系列中，但属于过度篇章，八乙女乐未出场

“爸爸，我在和八乙女乐交往。”  
小鸟游音晴以为自己听错了。  
是听错了吗？和八乙女？  
女儿就站在他面前，刚才还小小的女儿，突然就变成大人了。这种事情可能吗？  
“和八乙女乐交往？”  
“是的。已经交往两个多月了。”  
“啊啊……”差点被掐死的奇娜子从小鸟游音晴的怀里挣脱出来，发出了从未有过的惊恐叫声。  
“很抱歉一直瞒着您。我们是在认真交往。他对我很好。我们会小心不给社里惹麻烦。……呃，请您不要去问八乙女社长，他还不知道这件事，如果他从您这里知道了，我会很困扰。也请您不要去骂乐，他声带炎还没好，现在不能说话，即使您问他，他也没办法回应您。到去电视台的时间了，再不走要来不及了。我先告辞了，爸爸。”  
说完，小鸟游纺一溜烟逃出了社长室。  
好一个说完就跑。是专门挑工作时间来告诉我这个消息吗？  
还有，那个“乐”是啥？在我面前叫得这么亲密是想证明什么？！  
小鸟游音晴对奇娜子拍着桌子。  
奇娜子颤抖着看向那双放出凶光的眼睛，连滚带跳地钻进了桌子底下。  
八乙女乐？为什么是八乙女乐呢？  
当初让年少的女儿进社，小鸟游音晴不是没有假想过女儿跟偶像谈恋爱的可能。整天和一群漂亮的同龄男孩混在一起，少女心泛滥也很正常。为了避免这种情况发生，他一方面不断给女儿灌输职业规则，让她知道经纪人与偶像之间的界限；另一方面，也摆出鲜明的拒绝女儿恋爱的态度，让所有社里的男性都不敢轻易地下手。  
没想到，下手的不是自己社里的男性。  
大意了，自己真是大意了。  
这个社会对女人要比对男人苛刻得多。恋情曝光，女儿会被舆论压垮；一直保持地下恋爱，那女儿不仅委屈又辛苦，还会完全没有保障地耗费青春；因无法坚持而分手，女儿也肯定会比那小子更痛苦。  
偏偏又是八乙女宗助的儿子。  
虽然自己跟八乙女的关系已经缓和了许多，但结，只要想起结，还是不免会有隔阂。  
那个家伙肯定不会同意儿子跟情敌的女儿交往，他前妻也肯定不会喜欢情敌的女儿。就算女儿真跟八乙女乐结婚了——只是假设，不可能的——她也进不去那个家门，进去了也肯定会被欺负。  
怎么想，女儿都必定吃亏。  
我的傻女儿！  
肯定是被那个整天唱色情歌曲的小子给诱惑了。还以为纺会喜欢纯情一些的，女儿真是长大了啊。  
对了，纺读书的时候给万理送过情人节巧克力，看来她就是喜欢年长的类型。可是八乙女乐和万理差别也太大了，女儿这些年怎么审美降级成这样了。  
不管怎样，这件事都必须阻止。幸好他们还只是交往了两个月，感情不深。  
等等，这件事社里有人知道吗？

纺带Idolish7回到事务所的时候，大神万理把idolish7叫进了社长室。  
“纺小姐，你先在外面等。”万理有些尴尬地把纺拦在门外，“社长有话要问他们。”  
“是因为我的事吗？万理先生知道了吗？”  
“我听社长说了。呃……抱歉，一会儿再说吧。”说着，万理关上了社长室的门。  
小鸟游纺突然紧张起来。她之所以选择去电视台之前跟父亲坦白，就是为了躲避父亲的怒火。她了解父亲，父亲的怒火会随着时间推移逐渐降温，转为理性的分析。她已经做好了回来后听父亲教育的准备，没想到他却先把idolish7叫去问话。  
如果父亲知道idolish7的团员早就知晓了她与乐的关系，会不会又一次发怒呢？

“我女儿最近给你们添麻烦了。”小鸟游音晴扫了一眼面前的七个男孩，观察他们的反应。  
“没有，经纪人很好。”  
“怎么了？社长。”  
“啊，因为她的私事，影响了你们吧。”小鸟游音晴装出与往常一样的微笑。  
“欸？社长知道经纪人跟……”  
和泉一织慌忙捂住七濑陆的嘴。  
“烟火大会的事不能说，七濑。”  
“烟火大会？”小鸟游音晴问道。  
“对不起，社长。我们昨天跟经纪人一起去参加烟火大会了。”  
“这我知道。好了，抱歉把你们叫来，七濑陆留下，万理也留下，其他人可以出去了。”  
“社长……”  
“别担心，我不是要扣他工资。只是有些事要单独说。”社长睁着眼微笑着说。  
看到社长的眼睛，众人只得走出社长室。  
“七濑陆。”  
“在。”  
“你知道我女儿在交往吧。”  
“不、不知道。”  
“你很不会撒谎哦。她今天已经告诉我了。”  
“欸？经纪人告诉社长了？”  
“是哦。”  
“社长没有生气吗？”  
“我不生气。毕竟她已经到了恋爱的年龄了。”  
陆松了口气，浑身都松弛下来：“太好了！我们还以为社长肯定会生气。昨晚还商量了好久如果您发现了该怎么办呢。”  
“听她说你们帮了不少忙。感谢你们，我女儿给你们添麻烦了。”小鸟游音晴的嘴角有些颤抖。  
“没有没有，我没有帮上什么忙，我也是昨晚才知道的。”  
“是吗？我还以为你会最早知道。”  
“我是听一织说才反应过来。哈哈，我太迟钝了。昨晚天哥也这么说我。”  
“Trigger都知道他们交往吗？”  
“嗯，十前辈还给他们劝过架。听十前辈说大和也帮了不少忙。”  
“咳。”万理在社长身边咳了一声。  
这傻小子还真是一诈就什么都往外说呀。万理瞥了一眼社长，社长仍然保持着微笑，可是怀里的奇娜子明显已经被挤压得快喘不上气了。  
“交往两个多月就吵过很多次吗？”  
“他们虽然会吵架，但每次吵完都会变得更好。经纪人和八乙女前辈关系真的很好。听三月说，有一次他看见经纪人哭，还以为是八乙女前辈弄哭的，结果经纪人说，是因为和八乙女前辈在一起很高兴才哭。听十前辈说，经纪人想见八乙女前辈的时候，八乙女前辈就算工作到凌晨三点也会跑去见经纪人。昨晚，八乙女前辈在台上突然失声，很失落，经纪人在房间里安慰了他好久，啊，搞得我们在客厅里也不好意思了。”  
“咳咳。”  
“万理先生，感冒了吗？”陆问道。  
“社长，奇娜子的毛对七濑先生不好，我把奇娜子抱出去。”  
再不抱出去会死的。  
万理把奄奄一息的奇娜子从社长怀里夺过来，逃离了是非之地。  
“是吗？他们关系已经发展到这个地步了啊。可是她是你们的经纪人，如果恋情曝光可能会牵连你们，你们不介意吗？”  
“虽然我们都觉得未来会有很多麻烦事，但是看到经纪人和八乙女前辈在一起，又都觉得一定要支持他们。经纪人很强大。听大和说，经纪人很不安，可是总能振作起来；一织也说经纪人为恋爱牺牲了很多。”  
“她和八乙女乐分手就不用牺牲了。”  
“也许吧。可是今天经纪人跟我说，她昨天看烟花悟出了一个道理。为不受伤害而逃避梦想反而会更加痛苦，不如抱着随时会结束的觉悟去拥抱梦想，这样即使未来有一天真的结束了，也不会留有遗憾。”  
“……”  
“我很高兴经纪人这么说，因为我也是这么想的。以前，每次天哥说让我不要再唱歌，我就很痛苦。我知道他是担心我，可是如果我退出idolish7，我只会更加难受。现在天哥能够承认我，我能和大家一起，即使经历过很多痛苦，也投注一切，度过最棒的时光，我感觉很幸福。我希望，我能像以前经纪人支持我一样，去支持她。”陆笑着。  
“可是……”  
“社长不会叫我退出idolish7吧？”  
“当然不会。”  
“那社长也不会叫经纪人与八乙女前辈分手吧？”  
“这不能……”看着陆期待的眼神，小鸟游音晴动摇了，“我明白了。你出去吧。”  
“社长，经纪人……”  
“你出去叫她进来吧。”

“社长。”  
小鸟游纺不安地看着父亲，他手里拿着一个相框沉思着。  
“谈私事，叫我爸爸吧。”  
“爸爸。”  
“这是你刚出生的照片。那时候我把你抱在怀里，我清楚地知道这是我和你距离最近的时刻，此后的每一天，你都会远离我。”  
“爸爸，不会的。”纺连忙说。  
“我不是责怪你。这是事实。父母抚育子女的理想，就是能紧握子女的手，然后等待能放手的那一天。我当时是抱着未来放手的觉悟把你抱在怀里的。”小鸟游音晴的手指在泛黄的照片上摩挲着，他抬头看着那个曾经被自己小心地抱在怀里的丑孩子，如今亭亭玉立地站在那里。  
自己老了呀。  
“你刚进社里工作，我宁愿亏钱也不指点你。因为我想放手，看你摔倒，看你自己能不能爬起来。就算你心里埋怨我，我也必须这么做。”  
“我没有埋怨过爸爸。”  
“你和八乙女乐是认真交往的吗？”  
“是的。”  
“我不同意。”  
“爸爸！”  
“这是我的态度。我相信你知道原因。”  
当然知道，纺心想。她原本就不指望父亲能够同意。可是，她不能再瞒下去了。烦恼、压力、担忧，再加上隐瞒父亲的罪恶感，她已经承受不住。她不愿再被动地负重前行，为了以后能对乐绽放出由衷的笑容，她必须主动为自己的爱情战斗，这是她决定瞒着乐，自己来向父亲坦白的原因。即使要违逆深爱自己的父亲，要花费几个月或几年时间让他接受，她也必须踏出这一步。昨晚她已下定决心，此刻更不能退缩。  
“我知道。”纺眼神坚定，“但我……”  
“但我不会阻止你。”  
“……欸？”纺愣住了，“那您……”  
“惹了祸，或是被甩了，也别到我这里要求我做什么。”小鸟游音晴板着脸，斜睨着自己的女儿。  
“爸爸……”  
“不过……不要太勉强自己，太难受了，还是可以到爸爸这里来哭的。”  
纺看着父亲湿润的眼眶，发觉父亲一瞬间老了。那个总是笑眯眯的、会开玩笑的父亲，此刻却显得疲惫不堪。父亲的软弱第一次暴露在女儿面前，给温情的话语刻上了时光无情的痕迹。  
“……谢谢爸爸。”  
“八乙女社长会比我麻烦得多，你知道吗？”  
“我知道。”  
“我不会帮忙，而且也帮不上。”  
“我明白了。”  
“如果那小子搞不定他父母，那他也不配和你交往。好了，让外头的人都放心吧。另外，告诉他们，这一周都只有海苔便当吃。”  
“欸？”  
“你也一样。你知道今天差点气死我吗？”  
“对、对不起。”  
“还有，那小子没什么病吧？”  
“病？”  
“他白得不正常，是有什么病吗？”  
“没有，只是长得白。”  
“你怎么知道？你查过吗？”  
“……”  
“不知道就敢谈恋爱，赶紧确认！”  
“是！”

纺走出社长室，向大家报告了一周只有海苔便当的消息。  
“能顺利解决真是太好了！”陆叫道。  
“你一句话快把我们吓死了好吗。”一织吐槽道。  
“放心了吧，lovely girl。”  
“为什么我也要吃海苔便当啊？我什么都不知道。”四叶环叫道。  
“我竟然也不知道，经纪人和八乙女前辈……”  
“没事的，阿壮。我们也都是偶然知道的。”  
“社长没事吧？”万理担忧地问。  
“爸爸没事的。”纺看向社长室紧闭的门，却看见一扇从未向她打开的门徐徐松动，那里是父亲下意识向女儿隐藏的房间。纺向里面窥视了一眼，里面坐着一个熟悉又陌生的，衰老而无力的男人。纺没有踏进去，她用心合上了那扇门  
“因为爸爸呀，是个很强大的人。”她笑着说。


End file.
